Silent Michigan
by maimed-magician
Summary: Lotsa swear words, this is me and my friend trying to stop the evil that is hell from taking over the world, R&R please, will write more if wanted


Silent Michigan by James Akers.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The night was vastly approaching and James was on his computer, playing a video game. James was 16, about 6'2' and weighed about 130 pounds, he was a outcast of a sort, did not fit into any crowd really. He had but two friends, and the rest of the people he felt hated him. James had to get off of his computer at ten P.M. and go to bed at ten thirty. The clock struck ten and the bird popped out of it and chimed that sweet chime that told him it was time to get off the computer and ready for bed. James went into the bathroom and used his mouthwash that he hated because it burned a lot. Then he brushed his teeth, he sped thru it so he had time to see what was on the television. He turned on the television just in time to see the cartoons on the Cartoon Network but then he heard that oh so faithful sound of his grandma. "Time to go to bed, 6:45 A.M. comes early" was the sound he heard every night, and this night as no exception. He turned off the light and went to bed. He was laying snug in his bed when nature called. He opened his eyes and stumbled through the dark into his bathroom wich was conveniently placed in the basement. He turned on the light but to his surprise, he wasn't in his bathroom.  
  
James was in a large metal cage with a light swinging back and forth above him. The toilet was still there, but it was blood rusted, as was everything else. The floor was now a metal grating, with sounds coming from under the darkness beneath, as if there was no bottom. James yelled in a surprised nature and could only respond with "oh fuck, what the hell, where am I?!". Then from behind him he heard a sound, a loud screeching sound, only about 30 ft behind him. When he turned, he saw the most horrible thing, it must have been strait from the bowels of hell. It was about half his size, a grayish blue color. It has a torso, in the middle of it is a large lump protruding outwards. The screech coming from the whole on the end. It had no arms either, but that's not what worried James. James looked around but found nothing of use around him as the thing inched closer with each man sized step it took. So he took off his jogging pants that he always slept in and threw them on top of the thing, covering the hole. He ran around it just to be smacked in the posterior as it swung around and tried to smack into him. As he made his way up the stairs, he noticed they were grated also, the walls were strait metal, the door out of the basement was metal, and everything was blood rusted to an extent. As he exited the basement, he noticed the upstairs area looked the same as the basement. He thought to himself "......shit!" and ran for his room. He busted into his room to see another one of those creatures. It ran up to him and slammed its girth into his body, sending him to the hard metal floor. He was grabbed from below and held there as the thing ran at him. He struggles to get free from whatever was holding him. The thing got right at his head, he saw as it raised its foot. Then the foot came down on his head, he gasped and shut his eyes tightly.   
  
The door slung open to his room and he heard an all familiar voice of grandma saying "get up, and take your shower, hurry!". He opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his bed, and everything was back to normal. He got up and noticed he was still in his jogger bottoms that he always wore to bed. So he got up and got his shower, got dressed, and his grandmother drove him to school. He got out of the truck and slung his heavy backpack over his shoulder and looked up at the school, all 3 stories of it. The school was Roosevelt High School. His first class was on the third floor, so he began hoofing it. Soon he would enter the large classroom, desks arranged so people could easily get around. The teachers desk was up front, with two small extended desks connected for that extra space. There was a podium next to that for the teacher to lecture or whatever she needed to say. The teacher was Ms. Boller, she was our Social Studies teacher but she did not teach the class, she had a student teacher from a college. Her name was Ms. Hopper and she was pretty nice. James sat down in his seat that was right next to the front desk and took out a notebook. He began doodling the monster he dreamed of last night and put a title under it and named it "Creeper". Then the long and drawn out bell for his class to start had rang and everyone flooded the classroom to get to there seats. Ms. Hopper spoke and said "hello class, look how wide awake you all are today!" but nobody really heard her for they were to busy trying to keep there eyes open. She went on to start a lecture for today and James nodded off to sleep. He awoke a few minutes later to see a very dark room, it was empty. Also all the desks around him where all scooted against the wall except his, his was dead in the middle of the room.  
  
He gulped and looked at the floor, it was the solid blood rusted floor he had seen before. The walls where that of the room he was in and the ceiling was to. There was a row of lockers up against the front and back of the room and sounds of metal clanking, grinding, and walking were heard. James hit himself repeatedly in the head and said to himself "wake up asshole, WAKE UP!" Then he suddenly snapped awake as his friend Dan poked his shoulder.  
  
Dan was 14, about 5'7' in height and about 155 in weight, he was a husky looking person. He was a wimp when it came to pain and was angered easily by other people when they picked on him. He was nothing but an easy target for bullies, but he was James's friend none the less. He spoke to the sleepy James and said "dude, wake up, class is over, we better get to our next classes". James darted up, grabbed his backpack, and ran for it. Dan was unable to keep up due to his lack of any kind of muscles. James got into his next class right as the bell rang for it to start. He had fun in this class, it had art involved. After that he left and went to his next class which was English. James turned in his assignment and sat down, they began reading a story from there books when James dozed off again. He snapped awake soon after again, not wanting to dream anymore bad things. After class was over, his friend Ariana walked up to him and said "you ok dude, you seem depressed or something". James just shrugged and walked off, not really feeling talkative today. He went thru lunch and 3 more hours of school and then got out. As soon as he did, he met up with Dan and went to the local comic store he loved to hang out at called Awesome Comics. He sat down at one of there tables and told Dan about his dream in extreme detail. Dan sat there with a heart stricken look upon his face, as if the devil himself had stolen his soul. James poked Dan in the forehead and stated "man, you could use a drink of water." Dan snapped out of it and said "DUDE!, I have been having those dreams to.....but I saw this rather large fat man, he was pale as if he had died before, and he was bloody and and and....". James stoped him after the third "and" and then said "well how about we go to your house?" quickly trying to change the subject..... 


End file.
